Pokemon and The Journey Of Veridian
by CrystalThePikachu
Summary: Alexas,a new pokemon trainer and the daughter of Giovanni,has just embarked on a new adventure with not any real romance,a lot of adventure,and a lot of suspense!Readers every where will just love this story.This is an easy story which will have at least 5 - 10 chapters,and this is no ordinary Pokemon Journey with the regular characters!These are new trainers in a new generation!
1. Chapter 1 :: Lets Start With Rookies!

**Okay guys,so here is my first story some of you guys,maybe stalkers have been looking forward to.A pokemon journey with that special difference with—*Muffle*Okay,now to your much more entertaining than Crystal narrator—Me,Paige!So I'm putting in romance,fantasy,and suspense in one whole story!Okaay,barely any 's like those Disney Princess movie romance so,yeah,not much on the is rated K9+,for mild violence,not really any cuss words unless you count 'crap' as a cuss,which,I don't,and many others don't consider it to enjoy our first story,and I'm just gonna take Crystal's place,and shove her into this story!Enjoy everybody!**

Once upon a time I had a friend that really shined

Like a Crystal so sublime,and her back brownly lined.

I asked her to come with me,but she said she had a duty,

So now I sit alone with thee,but it's okay,because my child you see,

Will carry on my adventure with that bright Crystal! ~~

-Your Father,Giovanni

Alexas read the note at 5 years father had sent it to her home in Pallet had not heard from her father in a while,her and her mother,for they thought he had died since he stopped sending messages to they did not know where he was,and Alexas knew that her dream to become a pokemon trainer had just extended.

A Pikachu,guarding the Veridian Forest as a sacred protector,stood at the entrance,awaiting trainers to arrive so she could get them lost with her power to bring thunderstorms far and wide with the help of her two helpers: Gem,another ancient protector,and Pinza,her younger brother. They were both Pikachus,like were forced to leave their parents by destiny and tradition in order to protect the was said to be a child possessing powers to befriend all,who was also said to be yet another child of Veridian,or another ,out of no where,a 'click!' went off behind her,then a red flash,loud noises,a crash and a pow,then she was stuck inside a round the top,a button stood, used Quick Attack on it,then had already heard a 'Crack!',and the button had stopped ,her round encagement started to glow a blinding bright ,her mark stamped onto the button,a picture of a is what she heard: "Phew!Now I have a replacement for Foalan…Ermm,Ursus?Yeah I think that was it.I have really no more to give,so I guess Alexas Nobel can have an …Wha-?" Crystal now rattled around in the pokeball angrily,thinking,'I have to get out of here!Help me!Gem,Pinza!Help!Helllpaahh!Somebody!Please,help me!' Crystal started to rolled down her cheeks..She wiped them away quickly,knowing she would soon electrocute herself from the then fell into a deep sleep,but at least,a very,very nice dream.

Alexas,now 10,knew that today was the day she'd get her got up a little late,and to make things a bit worse,she walked the whole 2 miles ,once she got there,another child,a boy,was there,too."Hey,where have you been?Because of you,I've had to sit here all day bored,waiting to get my pokemon!Hmph!Well,my name's better remember that!" Alexas exchanged glances with ,and then said,"Well,I'm Alexas.I didn't know anyone else was gonna be here." motioned the two to come over to the back where a table with one pokeball stood on it."Alexas this is ,I know you've waited long,but please be patient now will you?" Foalan snorted angrily,and as Alexas was trying to get the pokeball,Foalan decided to shove her outta' the way,and then grabbed a pokeball hologram screen showed up as he named the Eevee and checked it's moves,stats,and level."Gahh,Foalan!Urghh…Alexas,since some people like to be very impatient-!",screamed ,then continued saying,"I guess you'll just have to have this Pikachu…But be careful,it really doesn't like 's okay,I befriended it for you so it shouldn't shock you or hugged the Pikachu,the Pikachu now excited,as she had been explained to about this,'Pokemon Journey'.She felt her destiny drawing her towards this,so you can expect why she did,even after being winked at Alexas,then skedaddled out the door."What was that about…?" Alexas scratched her head,Crystal giggling."Alexas,it looks like Foalan has a little crush on you as a rival!Hohoho!" turned his head and chuckled softly."… ,little buddy,we better get going before he gets ahead of us.",then,Alexas walked out the door,whistling the Virbank Gym Song,which she had heard a little pidgey sing.

**Okay guys,so that is the first Chapter of my first story!What awaits Alexas on the road ahead?Will Crystal return to guard Veridian Forest?Who is the child of Veridian?And etc.,etc.,etc.!Well,you'll find out in the next few chapters!Review please,do not complain about my writer skills!If they're bad,which I REALLY don't know,since this is my first story,after all,don't say anything please! :D Okay guys thank you,and this story will most likely have,what,5 – 10 chapters due to my ,I'll continue onto some new story I know you guys will love!By the way,the s will keep continuing between people's consciences forever until I get like 100+ complaints about my new fans,keep watch over the next few days for my new chapters and stories!**


	2. Chapter 2 :: Dat-Tini Fellow!

**Okay guys,here's Chapter 2!This is where we find out which pokemon our characters find and lets just start the chapter!**

"Hmm…Hey what the-?" Crystal's pokeball started to shake,and soon,Crystal came out,now making sad puppy faces at , came to Alexas."Oh,I almost forgot to give you 's a pokedex,and his name is Dexter,the same one the great Ash Ketchum ,he doesn't even use it because he only trains his own pokemon now…Grrr!Well,anyways,it records pokemon data and 's also your ,I gotta go catch up to that kid!",and in a flash, was gone with a trail of flames and dust.

"Geeze,for an old man,he sure does run fast." Suddenly,Dexter started up,then spoke,"Some pokemon do not like being confined in is not known why some pokemon do this,but they are very rare to do such a thing.",then he went on about Pikachu's pokedex entry,while Alexas ignored it as she started to talk to Crystal."Oh.I guess you don't like this then,huh…I guess you can ride in my bag then." Crystal then crawled onto Alexas's back,and slid into the bag,he head popping out."Pikahh!",squealed Crystal in delight from her view."Hmm…What should I call you?"

'Oh no…How do I tell her my name?Quick,I gotta think fast!',thought Crystal."How about Fluffy,or Cloudy,or I know!Pink!Or wait…Scarlet!Hey,what's this?" Crystal grabbed a marker an scribbled her name on the most fancy hand writing,but it'd have to do."…Crystal…I like that it is then!" Crystal sighed in relief and thought,'Phew…That was a close one!Hey what is THAT?' Crystal pointed to a blue and white pokemon drinking from a nearby river.A sign nearby showed they were on Route 1." need to battle it…" Crystal didn't feel it was right to hurt other pokemon…So,Crystal quietly went under the river's water,and up to some plants."Crystal!Gah…I guess I'll just have to lure it in…"

'Dang it…Why did Crystal just walk out on me like that?Whatever,I'll just do this by myself.',thought through a rock at the pokemon,and it turned around,revealing a snake-like was now angry,and looking for whoever through the then placed food in front of a bush,in which she hid in.

The closer the Dratini came to the bush,the more scared Crystal scampered up a tree,then looked over a teetered over the edge of the branch,as the pokemon started to ,a net-like figure sticked out!She WAS planning to catch it!And not very safely!Suddenly,the branch broke,and Crystal fell down,in an almost fatal fall! "Pika-piii-Chaaah!" Crystal closed,her eyes,but when she opened them,she had landed on the blue and white pokemon."Good work Crystal!You learned Slam!And at an early level,too…Now,go great ball!",said Alexas,catching the pokemon."Pika,pika-pi!",pleaded Crystal to let it go free."It's okay,I'm gonna heal it!" Crystal tilted her head in confusion and could a human heal?They didn't have powers like pokemon!"Where is it…Ah,here we go!A Potion!",said Alexas,now opening up the pokemon's pokeball,now spraying the 'Potion' on it's pokemon was now seeming more refreshed,as it did some seemed to be very fast and athletic.

"Okay Dexter,what is this pokemon?" Dexter booted up and said,"That is Dratini,a Male one,and Dratini is the Dragon pokemon,and the first stage of Dragonair and is level 5,and it's moves are: Twister,Dragon Dance,Sing,and Water is very fast,and has a high speed stat." The Dratini hopped up and down happily.'It must be a newborn…',thought Crystal."I'll call you… ,Dexter,tell me the moves,level,and special stat of Crystal please.",said Alexas,booting up Dexter again.

"This is a Pikachu,an Electric Mouse pokemon,and a Female 's moves are: Thunder,Shock Wave,Thunder Wave,and Quick is level 10,and it is very evasive." Dexter then turned off again,and slipped into Alexas's pocket.

"Hi Dre!I'm Crystal!"

"Hi…I can't find my parents…I've given up now.I'm starting to think I don't even have any…"

"That's not pokemon leave home one to your situation,I'd say you were the runt of the litter and kicked into the stream."

"So I DO have parents?Wait…I'm not going back if I'm the runt!That stinks…Hey,can I travel with you guys?"

" ,we're going to go to the Pokemon Center and eat food there is really yummy!I'll race you!"

"Like you can beat me!Hahaha!"

And the two pokemon raced to the Pokemon Center,Alexas following 1 had been a breeze,who knows what lies for our hero tomorrow?Stay tuned!

"Hey!What about me!Alexas,I'm gonna beat you in a battle with my new Mankey!Hey!No don't fade top black…Gah!"

**Okay guys,so chapter 2 is up!If you have any suggestions about new pokemon,trainers,anything really,Tell me,and don't be shy,because this information is need for my next 3 – 8 Chapters that are coming soon!**


End file.
